


It's good to be back home

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Family Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, robron are soppy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I loved every minute of the past week but it's good to be home.” - sighed Robert as he opened the door to the Mill. He really didn't expect the scene he got. Liv and Doug were in the kitchen, most likely studying, and Seb was on the floor surrounded by pillows and his favorite toys. He was sleeping lightly, at least it looked that way.Or...Robron just came back from their honeymoon and this is the very first thing they saw after they opened their front door.





	It's good to be back home

“I'm so excited.” - smiled Aaron as they arrived. They didn't let a single soul know when they'll be home, it was a surprise for everyone. But mainly they didn't want the fuss.

 

“Can we go and see Seb first? I know that you wanna make sure your mum is okay but....”

 

“Yeah” - he interrupted- “We can go over to the pub later I wanna see Mr Mischief first.”

 

“I loved every minute of the past week but it's good to be home.” - sighed Robert as he opened the door to the Mill. He really didn't expect the scene he got. Liv and Doug were in the kitchen, most likely studying, and Seb was on the floor surrounded by pillows and his favorite toys. He was sleeping lightly, at least it looked that way.

 

“Oh my god they're home.” - said Liv as she looked at Doug then stood up to give them a quick hug.

 

“Hi, we missed you guys.” - said Robert as he hugged Liv then nodded to Doug. Aaron was busy looking at Seb. He knelt to the floor to pick him up gently.

 

“And we missed you too little man.” - he said as he hugged the boy. Seb opened his eyes slowly. The noises and all the movement woke him up. The minute he saw Aaron's face he started giggling and touching his beard. Then Robert said his name as he came closer and Seb looked at his father with big blue eyes then he wanted a hug from him as well, so before he almost wiggled his way out of Aaron's hold, he passed him over to Robert. He was still smiling like an idiot, he never knew he missed this kid that much.

 

“So, how was it lads? Wait does your mother know you're back? Or Diane?” - asked Doug.

 

“No, we didn't tell. Didn't want all the fuss we're sure we'll be having later.”

 

“Understandable.” - answered Doug smiling.

 

“By the way, it was amazing, we had a really great time.” - said Robert as he sat down on the sofa with Seb on his lap.

 

“You don't look tired. Weird.” - said Liv confused.

 

“We are.” - replied Robert looking away from his son. - ”It's just the adrenalin.”

 

“Well I'm sure you guys have lots of things to catch up on, including a visit to the pub. Liv, we still have some work to do, why don't you come over, or we can sit in the garden?” - said Doug hoping that the homecoming of her brothers won't stop their study time.

 

“Alright, let's go. They're gonna be gross and soppy anyway and I really don't wanna see that.” - she laughed. - “Want me to take him?” - she asked pointing at Seb. He looked like he was really comfy in his daddy's arms and Robert knew that Aaron needed more time as well.

 

“No, he's fine here. We're not going just yet. Oh before I forget, did he do anything new while we were away?”

 

“As in has he started walking?” - asked Liv she knew them way too well, besides they joked about this topic a lot these days. - “Oh yeah, he also said daddy, not before he said Liv though....” - her voice was so believable that for a second the boys started panicking. Mostly Aaron. - “God you should've seen your faces” - she said laughing. - “Don't worry you haven't missed anything.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Liv an Doug went to the garden - they figured the fresh air might do good to Liv's brain- the boys were left alone with Seb.

 

“Oh god.”- said Aaron as he looked up from the kid. Seb was on his lap, happily taking all the attention.

 

“What's wrong?” - asked Robert concerned as he continued playing with Seb's little hands.

 

“We are those parents.....” - started Aaron before he chuckled - “You know, clingy and soft and....”

 

“We just came back from our honeymoon, we haven't seen him in a week. It was a lot. I think it's normal.” - said Robert smiling.

 

“I really missed him.” - answered Aaron as he cuddled Seb closer. - “Do you think he changed much? He looks bigger.”

 

“It was a week Aaron.” - laughed Robert as he put an arm around his husband. - “It looks good on you.” - he added after a minute of silence.

 

“What does?” - he asked confused.

 

“Fatherhood.” - he replied as he leaned over to kiss his lips.

 

“You think?”

 

“Remember when you said that I would be a good dad, and when I asked how d'you know that, you said...”

 

“Because I would be there helping ya. Yeah I remember.” - he smiled.

 

“I never thought it could be like this.” - admitted Robert.

 

“Yeah no kidding.” - laughed Aaron - “Me neither, but....now I can't imagine my life without him.” - he said looking down at Seb. Robert didn't know what to say. There were times when Aaron would say the most simple thing in the world almost making him cry. He felt like his life was perfect at the moment and he only hoped Aaron can see and feel it as well.

 

“I love you.”- whispered Robert. - “Both of you.”

 

“How about a family picture?” - asked Aaron. Robert was so surprised he didn't even believe it at first.

 

“Aaron Dingle.....”

 

“Sugden - Dingle!”

 

“Sorry, Mr Sugden- Dingle, I just can't believe, that my moody husband suggested to take a photo? Did that really happen?”

 

“Shut up before I change my mind.” - he smiled.Robert didn't need telling twice. He inched even closer before he snapped the perfect picture. They were all smiling and Seb was looking up at them. It was really cute.

 

“You know after posting this, everyone will know that we're back.”

 

“I know, we have to get over anyway.”

 

“Alright then.” - said Robert before he started typing.

 

_**Back home. Missed this little troublemaker. #cutestkid** _

 

The picture wasn't even up for two minutes when Liv came back with her book in her hand. She took one look at them, still smiling at each other on the sofa. She shook her head before saying - “Not even a fancy tag? Robert you're losing your touch.”

 

“I was tempted, but, maybe next time.” - he winked before he shut his phone down. - “We better get ready and go over.”

 

“Erm yeah...before mi mum and Paddy comes here.”

 

“Can you imagine? That would be our quiet night in over”- laughed Robert as they stood up in sync.

 

“Arghh I'm still here you know.” - said Liv rolling her eyes.

 

“Good. You can watch Seb for a while, yeah?” - asked Robert as he nodded to Aaron to hand the boy to Liv.

 

“Fine, but maximum an hour.”

 

“Don't worry we won't be long.” - answered Aaron.

 

“Yeah we have plans.” - grinned Robert.

 

“Eww gross much. Come on Seb leave your dads be the soppy idiots they are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come and talk to me about robron any time   
> twitter: @tardisgirl93  
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
